The objective of this program is to conduct basic and clinical research on the problems of childhood cancer that will lead to new insights of the biology of cancer and more effective treatment. Since opening its doors in 1962, this program has provided care for over 10,000 children with cancer. Virtually every patient is treated according to a research protocol in order to provide the best contemporary care, opportunities for improvement of treatment regimens and the necessary data for development of new knowledge concerning clinical aspects of childhood cancer. St. Jude has five departments of basic laboratory research: Virology/Molecular Biology, Biochemistry, Biochemical and Clinical Pharmacology, Immunology, and Tumor Cell Biology. All are engaged in an extensive network of collaborative research involving both clinical and basic cancer center investigators. To enable us to expand our studies further into the etiology of childhood cancer, the Board of Governors has authorized the establishment of a new Department of Genetics. The CORE grant provides support which enables us to accomplish our objectives within the unique capabilities of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, the only NCI-sponsored cancer center devoted solely to cancer in children.